


Lifeguard Clark

by princegloom



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics), Superman - All Media Types
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, Batfamily (DCU), Bruce Feels, Idiots in Love, Jealous lex luthor, M/M, Shy Clark, Undercover Missions, lifeguard clark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-15 23:47:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28697193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/princegloom/pseuds/princegloom
Summary: Clark is a beach lifeguard for extra money and Bruce goes there for a family trip (to collect intel from a case) and Clark tries to help (no one minds but Bruce).(This story is NOT fully completed)
Relationships: Clark Kent/Bruce Wayne
Kudos: 30





	Lifeguard Clark

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing a fanfic so...yea it's not the best but I tried.  
> Please enjoy my brain's thoughts at 3am.

'This is stupid', Bruce's mind says as he picks at the fake skin he's wearing.

The Wayne family is going on a beach trip that all the rich families were invited to. The only reason Bruce was even considering this is because he needed intel on why Hugo Strange was personally invited by Lex Luthor. There were no previous encounters between them on record and with Lex being as egotistical as he is, partnering up could only come out ugly. 

And sadly it was a beach party, "Brucie" couldn't go in a full suit, he would have to go in swim shorts and light shirt but unfortunately that doesn't cover up all the scars that his second job gave him so mercilessly. 

So for these situations he had fake skin made so that he could go out and look normal without having to make up some weird story about some random accident that he got on an expensive vacation.

“Master Bruce, would you stop picking at it please, it took a while to put on and we don’t have time to fix it,” Alfred said, not even turning to look back in the limbo. 

They couldn’t take a regular car because it wouldn’t fit everyone because Alfred insisted to bringing everyone, making it a family day, Bruce stopped picking at it.

“Hey Bruce are you going to let us help with the case, I mean we are here anyways.” Dick said, flinging his hand to everyone there. Bruce looked around the limbo Daiman was yelling at Jason about something and Tim trying to calm the situation down but then started yelling himself Barbra was bored and started stepping on Kathy's shoes and Kathy not caring because she was stuck on her phone texting her girlfriend.

Bruce saw no reason to let any of them help “No.”

“Oh come on Bruce we can help.” Dick tried “I said no.” Bruce said harsher than what he meant, Dick knew this but he couldn’t help but let his smile fall a little. 

“Well maybe Clark can help” Kathy said.

“What” the four children (not really kids anymore) said all together.

“It was on a news blog, that Harris hired a new lifeguard mostly because he’s is apparently very popular with women’’ Kathy held up her phone so everyone could see the picture of Clark walking to the lifeguard chair with blush on his face in a white button up tee shirt and the signature red and white lifeguard pants. 

“Wow Clark” Barbara whistled which caused Dick and Jason to let out a surprised noise.

“Father is the alien here for the case also?” Damian said. 

“I haven’t told him but he could be just stalking Luthor” Bruce relayed, Kathy pulled her phone back. 

"Maybe you should reconsider asking for help, if not from us then Clark, you two seem to work well together." Alfred chimed in, before Bruce could protest "Father shouldn't ask the alien for help"

"Oh calm down Dami he has reasons not to ask you."

"What did you say Todd!-"

"You heard me brat!"

"Alright calm down both of you-"

"Like you have room to talk Jason" Kathy said not looking up from her phone "Alright e-" Bruce tried "Don't act like your little miss perfect!","Ok sto-"

SKREECH the Limo can to a hard stop and everyone had to hold on so they didn't fall off, Alfred started driving as if nothing happened "WHAT THE HELL-!!!"

"Mind your tone with me." Jason imminently stopped. Alfred was the only one left that could shut up Jason.

No one uttered a word, Alfred rarely used the tone he did no one dared talk. 

Barbra stepped on Kathy's left shoe.  
~~~~~~~~~~~

Clark shot out of bed “Damn I going to be late.” Clark knew he slept in late but he didn't think he was going to fall asleep for another 30 minutes. 

Clark pulled on his clothes he had laid out the night before he tripped putting on the obscenely tight shorts, lucky he caught himself before he went face first through the floor. He slipped on his pants and floated to the bathroom.

He washed his face and brushed his teeth, Clark looked in the mirror and ran his fingers through his hair, ran to the living room trying not to trip this time (stupid coffe table) and he hooped on the train. 

He was headed to the Harris Party on Moonray beach about 4 hours (supposed to be 5) before the party, as a lifeguard, he honestly didn't want to go, but he needed the money. He has been working odd side jobs since he found the late notice letters stuffed in the kitchen drawer, his mom Martha, had been struggling with paying the mortgage for the farm for a while so he has been sending money from his second jobs.

He was at the Daily Planet when he got a call saying that during his last lifeguard shift, that he had “impressed” the wives and women there so they hired him to work for the party on Moonray beach it was triple his usual pay so he was forced to accept.

Taking a window seat for the hour ride, watching the blue sky with shattering pearlescent clouds drifting. Taking in the warm sun, he closed his eyes for what felt like a brief moment and then the train came to a jarring halt. 

He knew he was already late so he speedily walked off the platform and found a relatively quiet area a couple blocks down, pulled out the red and blue suit from his backpack. Spinning violently, knocking up the resident dust and trash, he shot up to the sky not at his top speed in order to avoid any sonic booms. Clark landed just out of sight of the cameramen and paparazzi lined up behind the barricade, he dashed left around to the back end of the beach; opposite to where everyone was being let in, quickly changed in midair and then dropped softly onto the warm rough sand. And started for the main building to check in.   
~~~~~~~~~~~


End file.
